nintendodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty 4
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is a game in the ''Call of Duty'' series franchise, developed specifically for the Nintendo DS. It was released on November 5, 2007. Like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare for traditional consoles, the DS version takes place in modern day and offers players real-life weapons. The game features many elements of gameplay typical to the series. Plot The DS version of the game allows the player to assume the roles of several anonymous soldiers, who are either affiliated with the British S.A.S. or American armed forces. Unlike the console and PC version of Call of Duty 4, players do not directly impact the outcome of the war. Instead of going after the main antagonists of the overall plot (even though they are mentioned) (the Four Horsemen: Russian Ultranationalist Imran Zakhaev and his allies), the playable characters in the DS version participate in minor missions, such as escaping from an American army base in the Middle East as it is attacked by enemy forces, or raiding two cargo ships in the stormy black and dark Baltic Sea which may be carrying nuclear materials. The DS version focuses less on the main attempts to end the conflict and more on the supporting role of the various other soldiers who played a part in the war. These are the playable characters in Call of Duty 4 DS: *Parker, an American marine that is in the levels "First to Fight", "Exodus", "On Approach", "House Cleaning", "Missile Away", and "Dead in Ten" *Bravo 9, call name of an unnamed British SAS member in the level "Intervention", "The Russian", "Bunker Buster", and "AMF" *Thunder 1 1's Gunner, unnamed AC-130 gunner in the level "Spectre" *Rescue Team Member, unnamed member of the rescue team in "Hard Impact" Unique DS features To utilize unique features of the DS, this version includes several unique touch-screen features, including hacking terminals and bomb disarmament. Inventory controls and an overhead map and radar are located on the touch screen. The DS offers local multi-player via built-in wireless, but does not offer the online multiplayer. The game takes place in a cold gray Russia and a bright, dusty Middle East and follows a fictitious storyline. The game features eleven single player levels in its campaign, as well as several multiplayer modes including Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Hunter/Prey, and Capture the Flag. Multiplayer supports up to four players and utilizes both multicard play and download play. Trivia *Most of the game you assume the role of ethier Cpl. Parker or Bravo 9. *In multiplayer laptop A is the map, laptop B is UAV, you need laptop A to get laptop B. *In the level "Bunker Buster" there is an easter egg. If you take a left down a certain hallway, (it's just before the room leading to the large, open-air room) you will find a shooting range containing one soldier with his back turned to you, an M4 Carbine, an MP5NA3 with only 30 rounds, an AK-47, and the Mini-Uzi the soldier was carrying, assuming you killed him. Category:Article stubs Category:Games